Une idée farfelue
by Serpenta
Summary: Dumbledore, vénérable directeur un peu maboul, a encore eu une idée étrange. Elle va avoir des répercussions sur toute l'école et particulièrement un certain Serpentard et une Gryffondor... Venez lire, moment de détente assuré. Dray/Mione Bonne lecture Bi


Coucou !!

Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil.

C'est encore un Dray/Mione (pas de panique, il n'y aura pas que ça).

Dans celui-ci, tout démarre d'une idée saugrenue de Dumbledore, et oui parfois il dérape...

Lisez et vous découvrirez une école un peu chamboulée...

Bonne lecture et please, une tite review...

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Une idée farfelue**

- Hermione tu n'est qu'une…

- Ron arrête tu vas dire quelque chose que tu regretteras quand tu te seras calmé.

- Lâche-moi Harry, jvais pas me calmer ! Hermione n'est qu'une sale petite idiote. Elle nous a trahi ! Si tu ne le vois pas alors c'est que toi aussi tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu me dégouttes Granger, considère que nous ne sommes plus amis.

C'est sur cette phrase pleine de rancœur que Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami de Harry Potter et ancien meilleur ami de Hermione Granger, quitta la Grande Salle. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume tout simplement. Elle partit en courrant pour aller se réfugier dans son lit et pouvoir pleurer tout son désespoir. Harry quant à lui resta planté au milieu de la Grande Salle sous les regards curieux de ses condisciples. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait connu les violentes disputes de ses amis auparavant mais n'avait jamais craint comme aujourd'hui qu'ils ne se réconcilient pas. Là c'était plus qu'une de leurs simples disputes quotidiennes, c'était peut-être la fin de la belle amitié que les unissait jusqu'alors tous les trois.

_Vous ne comprenez pas cette situation ?_

_Alors laissez-moi vous ramener trois mois en arrières, là où tout commença réellement et allons écouter la discussion qui se tenait dans le bureau d'Abus Dumbledore, directeur, vénérable mais quelque peu étrange, de Poudlard._

- Alors Severus, puis-je compter sur votre aide ?

- Albus c'est de la folie, vous allez ajouter des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Nous avons besoin d'être soudés, pas de nous disperser ainsi. Sauf votre respect, vous allez créer un bordel monstre et toute l'école va se transformer en champ de bataille. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'en temps de guerre se soit nécessaire.

- Mon cher Severus, c'est justement parce que nous sommes en temps de guerre qu'il faut détendre l'atmosphère et je suis persuadé qu'avec ce… comment dire… cette petite pause, nous allons pouvoir renforcer les liens qui unissent les élèves et même en créer de nouveaux. Et puis ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Alors faîtes-moi confiance.

Pendant qu'il parlait une lueur maligne avait envahi ses yeux, les rendants plus pétillants que jamais. Cette lueur fit presque peur au professeur de potions qui se trouvait face à lui car il la comparait à de la folie pure et simple. Dans quoi allait-il encore s'embarquer ?

- Bon vous avez gagné, je ferais le plus vite possible mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si toute cette mascarade vous retombe dessus. Je vous obéis mais je ne cautionne rien de tout ce que vous avez prévu. Vous pouvez avoir des idées brillantes mais celle-là…

Severus Rogue sortit en trombe du bureau de son supérieur pour aller préparer la commande de potion qu'il venait de lui faire. Il lui donnait du boulot en plus, comme s'il n'en faisait pas déjà assez et en plus pour un truc aussi ridicule.

« Des fois on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever ! pensa-t-il. »

Pendant une semaine, il travailla dans son laboratoire, à préparer un stock impressionnant de cette potion. Il fallait en prévoir assez pour que tous les élèves et les professeurs puissent avaler la dose nécessaire pour les effets souhaités. Il avait bien réfléchit et était toujours persuadé que c'était totalement absurde mais il s'était aussi rendu compte que les résultats pourraient être divertissants et qu'il allait probablement bien rire des événements qui s'annonçaient. Pour être sûr que lui-même ne participerait pas à cette stupidité, il avait prévu une fiole d'antidote qu'il conserverait sur lui à tout moment, histoire d'être certain que son ami aux idées saugrenues ne lui ferait pas prendre de force cette potion.

- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Il y en a assez pour toute l'école et elle est utilisable dès aujourd'hui. Vous faîtes une erreur Albus, j'en suis certain !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le sourire bienveillant de son aîné. Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Cet air malicieux que prenait parfois son supérieur avait, depuis toujours, le don de l'exaspérer.

- Comment allons-nous procéder ?

- Oh je crois que vous en avez déjà fait assez mon cher. Livrez-moi le fruit de votre travail et je veillerai moi-même à sa distribution.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, lors du déjeuner, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Mes chers enfants, vous avez tous, près de vos verres, une fiole contenant une potion. Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez de quoi il s'agit. Pour le savoir, rien de plus simple, il vous suffit de l'avaler. Les professeurs aussi ont leur fiole et j'espère qu'ils accepteront, sans broncher, de participer à ce petit jeu. Quand vous aurez tous bu, je vous dirai de quelle potion il est question et quels sont ses effets. Alors buvez !

Dans la salle, les élèves échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension. Au bout de quelques minutes, un élève de Gryffondor se leva et s'adressa à sa maison :

- Allez quoi, c'est qu'une potion. Nous sommes des Gryffondor, on ne va pas avoir peur de quelques effets. Le courage c'est nous, alors à nous de montrer l'exemple. Buvons tous et prouvons que nous méritons notre place à cette table !

Il avala ensuite d'une traite la fiole qu'il tenait entre les mains. A la table des professeurs, Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de Gryffondor se leva elle aussi. Elle but sa potion pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec ce que venait de dire son élève.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Harry de se lever et de boire sa potion. Il fut suivi par ses amis, puis par l'ensemble des professeurs et de nombreux élèves. Presque tous les élèves étaient debout. Les seuls encore assis étaient quasiment tous à la table des Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue regardait ce spectacle avec amusement et une certaine fierté de voir que sa maison ne pouvait se résoudre à ingurgiter quelque chose dont personne ne connaissait la nature.

« Ces Gryffondor, quelle bande d'idiots. Ils foncent toujours tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences. »

Ron prit la parole, il avait envie de ridiculiser un peu les « trouillards » qui n'avaient pas encore osé avaler la potion :

- Alors les Serpentard, dit-il, on a trop peur d'une petite potion. Pourtant c'est votre directeur qui l'a préparée et si Dumbledore nous la donne c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être dangereuse. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore assis ? Je savais que vous n'aviez pas le moindre courage mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Même les premières années l'ont prise. Il n'y a que vous qui continuez à avoir peur. J'aurais honte à votre place !

Ces mots firent trembler de rage les Serpentard, ce qui ravit Ron. Drago Malfoy se leva, montra sa fiole à Ron et l'avala.

- Voilà Weasley, c'est fait. Alors ne te permets plus jamais d'insulter notre noble maison !

Les autres Serpentard imitèrent les gestes de leur « prince » et vidèrent tous leur fiole.

Une fois que tous les élèves eurent enfin bu, Albus reprit la parole.

- Bien, je suis fier de vous. Alors sachez que ce que vous venez de boire est une potion de Désinhibition. Durant les prochaines 24 heures, vous ne pourrez pas résister à vos envies et vous direz tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Quand vous voudrez savoir ce que pense un de vos camarades, il vous suffira de lui demander et il sera obligé d'y répondre.

Les élèves se regardaient, à présent horrifiés. Ils n'osaient plus faire le moindre geste, de peur de trahir leurs pensées, ou pire leurs envies...

Albus sentant le malaise général, reprit son explication.

- Ne vous alarmez pas, si certains ont des envies quelques peu déplacées, les professeurs auront des antidotes à donner. Cependant, je leur demande de ne les utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Nous allons passer 24 heures merveilleuses durant lesquelles nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaître et où tout le monde pourra être lui-même. Les effets ne devraient pas tarder à arriver alors bonne fin de journée à tous et profitez bien de ces moments de détente.

Hermione analysa rapidement la situation difficile dans laquelle ils étaient tous. Il fallait éviter certaines personnes et ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer sur des envies. Le point positif, c'était qu'étant en week-end, elle ne risquait pas d'envoyer promener certains profs en cours, comme elle en avait si souvent envie. Mais le plus dur serait de l'éviter Lui. Les prochaines 24 heures s'annonçaient éprouvantes, elle en était sûre.

Les professeurs non plus n'en menaient pas large. Il fallait éviter qu'eux-mêmes ne dérapent, sinon les choses risquaient de devenir très compliquées !

- Bien, je vois que les effets commencent à se faire sentir, alors je n'ai qu'une requête, déclara Dumbledore, faîtes dès à présent ce que vous avez envie !

Les élèves ne pouvant résister à cette demande commencèrent à parler ou parfois à se lever pour aller rejoindre d'autres personnes.

Harry se leva d'un bond, pour se précipiter vers Ginny, qui, elle aussi, se dirigerait vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, sous les yeux de leurs amis. Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui fit une déclaration d'amour hors paire. Malheureusement celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle le considérait comme son frère et que son cœur était déjà pris. Elle lui assura qu'elle était désolée et rougie fortement. Ron s'apprêtait à lui demander qui était l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il n'en eût pas le temps. En effet, Drago Malfoy s'était levé de sa table et se trouvait à présent devant notre trio infernal.

- Je voulais vous dire que je ne vous déteste pas et même, que je vous envie. Je suis désolé Potter de tout ce que j'ai pu dire mais le fait est que j'ai été vexé et déçu que tu refuses mon amitié en première année. Je suis même, je dois l'avouer, jaloux de votre amitié à tous les trois. Vous êtes toujours là les uns pour les autres et vous savez ce que veut ça veut dire d'avoir des vrais amis. Je n'ai pas cette chance et je le regrette.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron et continua :

- Toi Weasley tu as l'amour de tes parents, tu as une famille. Moi je n'ai que la cruauté de mon père. On dirait que je te méprise mais la vérité c'est que c'est ma vie que je méprise et pour oublier ce goût amer dans ma bouche je vous insulte.

Ron surpris mais pas franchement convaincu lui répondit qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être ignoble et arrogant et que lui le détestait réellement et que ce n'était pas un jeu.

Drago reçut cette nouvelle comme une claque mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à être apprécié, il avait juste, à cause de cette foutue potion, besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. Contrairement aux deux autres, il l'appela par son prénom.

- Hermione, je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'en ai jamais pensé un mot mais je me devais de te dire toutes ces horreurs, pour que mon père me fiche la paix. S'il avait su, je crois qu'il m'aurait tué. Je…

Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux pour lutter contre les effets de la potion.

« Non ,non ,non je ne dois pas en dire plus ! »

Mais c'était peine perdue. Il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à une Hermione encore plus rouge qu'après la déclaration de Ron. Il ne put alors empêcher son corps d'agir contre sa volonté et se rapprocha d'elle avec douceur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il leva sa main pour caresser sa joue puis rapprocha ses lèvres avec lenteur. Une lenteur que ne supportait plus Hermione. Elle franchit donc les centimètres qui les séparaient encore et déposa elle-même un tendre baiser sur la bouche ce bel ange devant elle. Leurs cœurs commencèrent à battre comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait. Leurs lèvres se goûtaient enfin, après tant d'années d'attente et de frustrations. Drago tenta alors d'approfondir leur baiser en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de sa douce Hermione et c'est avec soulagement et plaisir qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ouvrait progressivement la bouche pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer et danser ensemble. Lorsque le souffle commença à manquer, ils mirent fin à regret à leur premier baiser.

- Je t'aime Hermione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago.

Se rendant compte que ce qui venait de se passer avait eu lieu devant tout le monde, ils lancèrent des regards apeurés autour d'eux. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement à l'unisson en voyant que personne ne les avait vu. Même Ron, qui discutait pourtant quelques instants plus tôt avec Drago, n'avait rien vu. Personne ? Pas si sûr. En fait quelqu'un avait bien assisté à cette démonstration de tendresse et d'amour. Cette personne s'appelait Albus Dumbledore et il avait à présent un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Hermione persuadée que leur baiser était passé inaperçu ne voulut pas prendre le risque de recommencer devant les autres. Elle prit donc la main de Drago, qui se laissa totalement guider hors de la Grande Salle. Elle avait décidé qu'ils passeraient le reste de l'après-midi dans la salle sur demande. Là-bas, personne ne pourrait les déranger.

Drago connaissait lui aussi cette salle et il proposa de la faire apparaître lui-même. Il n'eût pas besoin des trois passages devant le mur pour faire apparaître la porte. Ses désirs étaient renforcés par la potion et la salle réalisa toutes ses attentes dès qu'il approcha. Il ouvrit la porte, persuadé de trouver derrière une salle magnifique où ils pourraient se détendre et passer une bonne après-midi. Il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte pour cacher le résultat de sa demande à Hermione.

- Euh… attend jvais recommencer.

Elle le regarda, surprise et curieuse. Elle l'écarta doucement pour pouvoir contempler elle-même ce qui mettait Drago mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Lui, il la regardait un peu inquiet.

- Ah, je vois, dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle pour pouvoir en regarder les moindres détails. Drago, derrière elle, entra aussi et referma la porte. Il laissa sa belle admirer ce qu'il avait créé pour eux.

La pièce était grandiose. Au centre, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquins ; à droite du lit, il y avait un jacuzzi et une petite table avec des verres de champagne. Sur la gauche, on trouvait un petit salon confortable où ils pourraient s'asseoir et discuter. Ce salon était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, attention qui fit très plaisir à Hermione. Elle voulu ensuite aller jeter un coup d'œil au lit, qui lui était aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle s'approcha timidement. Les draps étaient en satin vert émeraude et sur le drap du dessus on pouvait voir un symbole créé par l'inconscient de Drago. Le fond représentait le yin et le yang, pour symboliser l'union de deux êtres différents et leur parfaite harmonie. Ces deux êtres étaient quant à eux représentés par un serpent et un lion se faisant un câlin. Hermione fut attendrit par cette vision et comprit que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Drago était vraiment très fort, plus fort que leurs différences et leurs anciennes disputes. Il la regardait toujours avec appréhension mais plus le temps passait plus il était soulagé qu'elle ne prenne pas mal ce décor explicite.

Il se plaça derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et cala sa tête sur son cou.

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici, dit-il.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si on se retrouve que tous les deux dans cette pièce, je risque d'avoir envie de plus qu'un simple câlin et avec cette potion, je serais bien capable de te sauter dessus. J'ai pas envie qu'on brûle les étapes et que tu regrettes après. Alors on ferait peut-être bien d'aller rejoindre les autres, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense que ce serait une erreur. Les autres ne sont pas prêts à nous voir ensemble et puis dis-toi que si on va plus loin ce sera uniquement parce qu'on en a vraiment envie. Et dans ce cas on n'aura rien à regretter. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers le plus grand des fauteuils et s'y assirent tous les deux. Au début ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre puis au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient, ils se rapprochèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Au bout de deux heures, ils étaient étroitement collés. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient plus se quitter, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et leurs corps vibraient au même rythme. Ils s'embrassèrent, jouant l'un avec l'autre, dominant ou se laissant dominer à tour de rôle. Puis les mains commencèrent elles aussi à exprimer leurs désires. Il laissa les siennes se balader sur le corps aux formes appétissantes de la jeune femme. Elle déboutonna la chemise du beau blond et caressa avec envie son torse. Elle était, à ce moment là, sur ses genoux. Il rompit le baiser sous un gémissement de protestation d'Hermione.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui susurra-t-il.

Elle rougit et lui répondit :

- Je m'en étais rendu compte.

Elle laissa alors descendre son regard vers l'entre jambe du jeune homme pour indiquer la bosse qui s'était formée un peu plus tôt dans son pantalon.

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

Il la souleva et la porta vers le lit. Il l'y déposa et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements. Leurs corps bougeaient de manière parfaite pour pouvoirs se rencontrer.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui alors tais-toi et arrête de me faire attendre comme ça, espèce de bourreau !

Cette remarque le fit rire et il décida de prendre encore plus son temps. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose : qu'ils ne forment enfin plus qu'un.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal mon amour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il…

_Stop ! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je suis censée vous faire découvrir pourquoi Ron et Hermione se sont disputés au début de mon récit, pas vous faire partager l'intimité de Drago et Hermione. Enfin pas pour l'instant. Alors revenons à ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle au moment où Hermione et Drago savouraient le moment magique de leur première fois._

Tous les élèves étaient occupés à discuter avec leurs amis, leurs nouveaux petits amis et parfois même avec leurs anciens ennemis. La majorité des conversations étaient agréables mais certaines étaient tout de même des disputes. Se dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur ce n'est pas forcément reposant ! Mais dans l'ensemble, Albus était satisfait de ce qu'il avait engendré. Severus, lui en revanche, commençait à se demander s'il ne venait pas de commettre un acte monstrueux. Pour un ancien mangemort, c'est plutôt inhabituel et pas très rassurant quand on sait les horreurs qu'il avait commis. L'ambiance était légère puisque la potion poussait à réaliser ses envies, la plupart des élèves préféraient laisser libre cour à ce qui leur faisait le plus plaisir, plutôt que d'aller coller leur poing dans la figure de quelqu'un qu'ils détestaient. Presque aucun antidote n'avait été administré. Les seules fois où les professeurs avaient été obligés d'intervenir furent quand des Serpentard provoquèrent en duel des Gryffondor, quand deux élèves de Serdaigle commencèrent à se déshabiller pour faire l'amour devant tout le monde et quand une élève vint faire au professeur Rogue une déclaration d'amour passionnée. Il avait vraiment fallu l'arrêter lorsqu'elle avait commencé à tenir des propos obscènes. Severus Rogue ne montra aucune émotion et garda son habituel masque froid. Mais au fond de lui, il avait été touché de voir que quelqu'un pouvait l'apprécier. La jeune fille, une fois libérée des effets de la potion, s'enfuit rouge de honte.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry et Ginny étaient toujours ensemble et discutaient avec des amis. Ron de son côté avait remarqué l'absence d'Hermione. Il sentait un poids dans sa poitrine, chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa réaction après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. A la table des Serpentard, une jeune fille l'avait vu craquer. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Ron releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Pansy Parkinson. Il acquiesça et lui fit une place à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent un bon bout de temps et se rendirent compte qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Après que Ron ait retrouvé le sourire, elle lui posa les questions qui l'avaient poussé à le regarder depuis le début.

- Pourquoi Drago est-il venu vous voir tout à l'heure ?

- Il voulait s'excuser, il disait en gros qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il nous montre.

- Ah.

- Mais je n'y crois pas !

- Et tu sais où il est ?

- Non.

- Jpeux te poser une dernière question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

- Parce que j'aime Hermione et qu'elle non.

- Oh, je suis désolée.

Elle semblait réellement désolée et son visage triste toucha Ron.

- Et toi dis-moi Pansy, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Bah, en fait… je… tu me plais beaucoup.

Il lui sourit et lui répondit qu'il l'appréciait énormément mais qu'il ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir s'ils pouvaient devenir plus que des amis. Il songea aussi qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il pourrait devenir ami avec une Serpentard. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble et s'amusèrent beaucoup.

_Je vois déjà vos regards suppliants et interrogateurs. Vous voulez savoir où en sont nos deux amoureux et vous voulez que je vous remmène dans la salle sur demande ? Bien alors allons y jeter un coup d'œil, puisque les conversations entre Ron et Pansy ne vous intéressent pas._

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, encore haletants et grisés par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de prendre ensemble, l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer et étaient très heureux que leurs corps soient unis.

- Tu sais que tu merveilleux ?

- Bah, oui bien sûr. Je suis un Malfoy !

Elle le regarda, surprise par sa réaction. Il éclata alors de rire puis l'embrassa avec passion. Ils restèrent dans le lit jusqu'à ce que Hermione regarde sa montre et…

- Merde !!

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'heure du repas, si on n'y va pas, ils vont se poser des questions. Rhabille-toi vite mon ange sinon on est cuit !

Ils se levèrent donc et s'habillèrent sans se gêner pour regarder les formes de l'autre.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

- Oui mon amour, tu es très belle.

Elle lui sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

- Bon j'y vais la première et toi après. Va directement à ta table, il ne faut pas que l'on se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Il acquiesça et la laissa partir après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, personne ne la remarqua. Elle en revanche remarqua Ron en grande discussion avec Pansy. Dans le fond c'était une bonne nouvelle, s'il s'entendait bien avec une amie de Drago, il pourrait plus facilement l'accepter. Elle alla s'installer entre Harry et Ron. L'un étant occupé avec Ginny et l'autre avec Pansy, ils ne lui posèrent aucune question. Dix minutes plus tard Drago entra à son tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor et croisa le regard de sa belle. Il lui sourit et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, juste en face d'elle. C'est alors qu'il vit Pansy et Ron discuter. Il se demanda quel Doxy avait bien pu la piquer. Puis il se rappela qu'ils avaient tous avalé cette potion et que donc, là, elle devait être en train de succomber à ses envies. Il sourit, si elle était heureuse, il en était ravi. Durant tout le repas Hermione et Drago se draguèrent par des regards ou des gestes. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux alors pourquoi se gêner ? Mais une nouvelle fois, leur petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux perçants de Dumbledore, qui savoura avec joie les prémices de la réconciliation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

A la fin du repas tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione ne tenait pas en place et les effets de la potion étaient toujours là. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher « son ange » pour passer la soirée avec lui dans la salle sur demande. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de le prévenir qu'elle voulait le voir sans que les autres ne comprennent que leur relation avait évoluée. Elle ne pouvait pas demander aux élèves de Serpentard encore dans les couloirs d'aller le chercher à sa place et elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba par terre.

- Bah alors tu ne regardes plus où tu vas Granger de mon cœur ?

- C'est pas drôle Malfoy adoré ! Et puis je te signale que toi non plus.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Ce serait bête d'abîmer ce merveilleux corps.

- Non ça va ne t'en fait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose, je voulais te voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande pour pouvoir être tranquilles.

_Ce qu'ils y firent ne vous regarde toujours pas mais je suis sûre que vous avez compris de quoi je parle. Comment ça sadique ? Non pas du tout, je ne suis pas sadique mais j'aime bien vous faire attendre un peu…_

Pendant deux mois, ils se retrouvèrent régulièrement dans cette salle, plusieurs soirs par semaine et parfois même durant la journée. Aucun de leurs amis n'avait vu ce qui se passait entre eux car ils faisaient attention à être aussi désagréable l'un envers l'autre qu'avant l'épisode de la potion et Drago avait reprit son air supérieur et ses mauvaises manières avec Ron et Harry. Puis un jour qu'ils en avaient marre de se cacher encore et toujours, ils prirent la décision de montrer progressivement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils commencèrent par se montrer en publique en discutant poliment et non en s'insultant, puis ils passèrent plus de temps ensemble. Ron n'appréciait pas l'attitude d'Hermione et lui faisait savoir. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus, pour le malheur de Harry. Lui n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait dit Malfoy quand il était sous l'effet de la potion. Il laissait donc Hermione se rapprocher de lui sans s'en mêler.

Deux semaines après avoir commencé à se montrer ensemble, Hermione, Ron et Harry prenaient leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Drago s'étaient mis d'accord pour avouer leur amour à leurs amis ce jour-là. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé et Hermione attendait de le voir pour se donner du courage et enfin dire aux deux autres qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse. Il entra enfin.

- Non mais regardez-moi CA ! Ce branleur s'y croit vraiment. Il se pavane comme s'il était le maître des lieux.

Quand Hermione comprit qu'il parlait de son petit ami, elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Ron arrête, il n'est pas comme tu penses. Et il ne se pavane pas.

- Mais quand vas-tu cesser de prendre sa défense ? Ce mec est un pourri et il te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe, tu te souviens ?

- Il ne le fait plus depuis bien longtemps et s'est même excusé. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui laisser une chance de te prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien ?

- Quelqu'un de bien ?? Non mais ça va pas Hermione ! C'est un enfoiré, un prétentieux, un conard, un salopard…

- Arrête de le traiter ainsi !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de prendre sa défense, sinon jvais commencer à croire qu'il t'a jeté un sort !

- Non je ne vais pas arrêter de le défendre !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je l'aime !

Elle avait littéralement crié cette dernière phrase, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves. Drago aussi regardait dans sa direction. Il comprenait qu'elle venait de le dire et que ses amis ne le prenaient visiblement pas très bien. Quoique, en regardant mieux, il se rendit compte que Harry ne semblait pas furieux. Il souriait même. Sourire qui disparut dès que Ron reprit la parole.

- Tu veux rire, c'est ça ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

- Non ce n'est pas une blague. Nous nous aimons et nous sommes ensembles depuis plus de deux mois. Depuis que nous avons bu la potion de Désinhibition. Je suis heureuse, tu devrait être content pour moi !

- Content ? Mais tu sors avec ce déchet, ce…

- Arrête !

- Hermione tu n'est qu'une…

- Ron arrête tu vas dire quelque chose que tu regretteras quand tu te seras calmé.

- Lâche-moi Harry, jvais pas me calmer ! Hermione n'est qu'une sale petite idiote. Elle nous a trahi ! Si tu ne le vois pas alors c'est que toi aussi tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu me dégouttes Granger, considère que nous ne sommes plus amis.

C'est sur cette phrase pleine de rancœur que Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami de Harry Potter et ancien meilleur ami de Hermione Granger, quitta la Grande Salle. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de colère, de tristesse, d'amertume tout simplement. Elle partit en courrant pour aller se réfugier dans son lit et pouvoir pleurer tout son désespoir. Harry quant à lui resta planté au milieu de la Grande Salle sous les regards curieux de ses condisciples. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait connu les violentes disputes de ses amis auparavant mais n'avait jamais craint comme aujourd'hui qu'ils ne se réconcilient pas. Là c'était plus qu'une de leurs simples disputes quotidiennes, c'était peut-être la fin de la belle amitié que les unissait jusqu'alors tous les trois.

Drago qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller consoler sa tendre Hermione. Il était déçu par la réaction de Ron et était en colère contre lui. Comment osait-il la faire pleurer ?

Harry lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta.

- Tu l'aime vraiment ?

- Oui et si toi aussi tu veux la faire souffrir comme ton crétin de meilleur ami, vous aurez affaire à moi.

- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, loin de là. Mais je ne supporterai pas que TU la fasses souffrir. Si jamais tu joues avec elle, je te le ferai regretter. Dans le cas contraire, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : soyez heureux !

Drago parut surpris de cette déclaration et resta quelques secondes sans faire le moindre geste.

- Le mot de passe c'est Flamel, tu en auras besoin si tu veux aller la rejoindre.

- Merci.

Puis il sortit et alla rejoindre Hermione qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre. Il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras forts la serrer.

- Comment es-tu entré ?

- Potter m'a donné le mot de passe. Il semble que ça ne lui pose pas de problème de nous voir ensemble. Il m'a quand même mis en garde comme quoi si je te faisais du mal il me réduirait en bouillie mais il nous souhaite d'être heureux.

Elle sourit et ses larmes se calmèrent un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley se calmera et il viendra te faire des excuses. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.

- Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bah en fait, j'en sais rien. J'étais en tain de leur dire que j'étais amoureux quand tu as crié « parce que je l'aime ! ». Du coup, j'ai pas fini ma phrase. Mais vu que je t'ai suivi et que Potter m'a arrêté pour ma parler, je suppose qu'ils ont compris que c'était de toi que j'essayais de parler. Espérons qu'ils l'ont bien prit.

- Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas simplifié la vie.

- Ce n'est rien. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi. Je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent !

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor :

- Ron arrête tu vas tout casser.

- Laisse-moi tout seul Harry, ça ma fait du bien !

- Maintenant ça suffit. Tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes ! Hermione a le droit d'aimer celui qu'elle veut et je crois que Malfoy a vraiment changé. Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour elle ? Tu la fais souffrir !

- Et moi, tu crois que je souffre pas ? Je l'aime ! Bah oui, je l'aime, alors je supporte pas de la voir avec ce…

Il se calma un peu et s'assit à côté de Harry.

- Jsuis désolé vieux. Jpensais que tu n'y pensais plus.

Ron se mit alors à pleurer et Harry le prit dans ses bras. Comment faire pour que ses deux meilleurs amis se réconcilient ?

- Ecoute, elle l'aime lui mais elle a besoin de ton amitié. Elle pleure et je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir alors fais un effort et fais la paix. Ca passera. Tu rencontreras une femme bien qui t'aimera, j'en suis sûr.

- D'accord, je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne promet rien.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent un peu tendus. Ron faisait toujours la tête mais il était de nouveau poli. Drago passait du temps avec le trio fraîchement recomposé et commençait même à bien s'entendre avec Harry.

Au bout de plusieurs mois Ron oublia son amour pour Hermione et finit même par tomber amoureux de Pansy.

Trois couples importants s'étaient formés grâce à la potion et Albus était fier de lui.

Il avait permis à Harry et Ginny de s'avouer leur amour, à Hermione et Drago de réconcilier leurs deux maisons et à Ron de trouver la femme de sa vie.

Ils étaient désormais unis tous les six pour combattre Voldemort. Et quel combat…

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère qui oui.

C'est pas mon meilleur texte mais bon, il est pas si mal que ça alors je vous l'ai quand même mis. Merci d'avoir tout lu.

BizouxXx et à bientôt, Serpenta


End file.
